A mermaids basket
by essitjuh
Summary: What if Tohru was a mermaid princess and she didn't want the Sohma's to find out. But faith has something else in mind for her and her family. Finished
1. A mermaids basket

Hya everybody,

This is my first fanfiction so please don't be harsh on me. I know tohru is kind of ooc but the starting is realy hard. Please excuse my lack of grammar knowledge. I'm a good talker but not a good writer

* * *

"I finally saw what Kyo what hiding from me, altough it was really hidious and I was really scared I accepted it, because I can't imagine a life without Kyo. I feel really bad tough, he thinks he knows everything about me. But the one thing i really can't tell is that i'm a..." 

"Yo Tohru what are thinking about". Kyo was calling her from a distand but she hadn't heard him very well. "TOHRU". Kyo was screaming now. Tohru froze and woke up from her daydream. "What do you want Kyo". Kyo was slightly irritated, "I just wanted to ask what you were thinking about". "I don't know what I was thinking about, i guess just about how lucky I am, aren't you going to swim??"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT, you know I hate water"

Kyo was getting mad because he knew she was lying. "Why aren't you going to swim??" Tohru froze because she couldn't touch water "eh... I can't swim, I know it's a little embarrassing but I really can't swim, as soon as I touch water I sink to the botom of the lake." She was now smiling really nervous because she wasn't sure if Kyo would buy her lie. "Oh I thought you could because yesterday evening you went to the lake and you swum really well." "HE SAW ME" Tohru was again locked up in a daydream as the panick was washing over her.

Later at dinner the tension between Tohru and Kyo was really rising. "Is everyone finished??" Tohru was asking this while she was cleaning the table. "YES" The whole table was screaming and demanding for dessert. "sorry everybody could you grab dessert for yourself?? I'm going to take a bath." While she said that she was walking upstairs. "Ok I shouldn't forget to lock the door or I'll be in trouble" Tohru was deeply in thought when Kyo stepped into the bathroom. "Why are you avoiding me?" "I'm not avoiding you Kyo, I just want to take a bath. So if you could leave room please do so." Tohru was acting so cold because she didn't want Kyo to find out what she was hiding. "Ok fine be that way" While Kyo left the room he slammed the door shut with a furious power. Tohru sighed and locked the door quickly. The bath was already half full when she stepped in. And in a blink of the eye she was transformed. "This form is so much more comfortable" And with that said she began washing her tail.

* * *

I know it's short but it's only a intro. 

So if you want to read more please revieuw I love to know whom or what i'm writing for

BYE BYE


	2. Why the mermaid is on the land

Oh my god I was so surprised when I noticed I had so much revieuws, THANK YOU SO MUCH

Ok i need to make things clear. Hana and Luna, are Hanajima and Hanon in one person, and UO and Lina in one person. I used Kaito as a boy name because I'm bad at names, so this isn't the kaito whom lucia was in love with.

I know after this chapter every Kyoru fan is going to kill me :P, BUT DON'T WORRY, I'm a Kyoru fan myself so just keep reading and everything will fall to his place

On with the next chapter

* * *

Now that Tohru was taking a bath. She felt that she was slowly drifting away in an endless dream that kept repeating in her head. "ok I should not fall asleep or they will become worried downstairs, they don't know I'm ok" But a bath can make you very drowsy, so Tohru did fall asleep. 

Flashback

"Princess – sama. We have been notified that Gackto (Gaito) went to the land. He is now building up an extraordinary amount of power over there, since you and the six other princesses are not in the way to stop him. We've heard that he has changed his name, and became the head of some family." The servant of Tohru was informing her with the latest news. Tohru was now thinking about her opportunities and then she spoke. "I will go to the land, and try to defeat Gackto myself, with the six other princesses of course. After all I am the pink princess. And I cannot forgive the fact that he killed my mom. "The memory which has always been in Tohru's thought was the time that Gackto killed her mother. "Princess Lucia" the previous pink princess.

Two days after the departure of Tohru was announced, she indeed left. She hit land very short after that and went looking for a home. She came to live with a family that only included three men. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. She and Kyo build up a very good bond since she was a huge fan of the cat. But she didn't saw him in the loving way. She saw him more as a friend. And of course she was way to naïve to see that Kyo actually was loving her. But she did fell in love with an other human boy named Kaito. But he only treated her as if she was nothing, so most of the time she was following him around in the school, or she was making fun of him with her two dearest friends. "Hana and Luna". Who also are mermaid princesses. Which she had to find out very soon. Well they were not full mermaid princesses since their moms were still alive, and they hadn't give up their powers. But they could transform and that kind of stuff but they weren't as powerful as Tohru.

When she first met them, it felt like she had seen them before, but wasn't able to place them. But that was really impossible. She had never been out of the ocean. Although they seemed to know her because the first day, they met her they wanted her to come with them to meet their mothers.

The first one she met was Hanon, Hana's mom, next up was Lina, Luna's mother. She immediately noticed they had the same necklace as hers. "I'm so glad I am able to meet up with you again" Tohru said while she was bowing for the two other princesses. Hanon was the aquamarine princess. Lina was the green princess. Tohru couldn't believe that she had found two other princesses this fast. But it did explain why she felt so familiar with her to other friends.

It has been almost a year since she moved in with Yuki, Shigure and Kyo, and she became to know them very well. She learned about a lot of secrets, which also included the Zodiac curse. She wasn't able to embrace them, because if she did they would transform into animals. The appearance of Kyo's true form came soon after that and she became more fond of him. But her hart deep inside still belonged to Kaito.

She also met ten other cursed people whom were also from the Zodiac. Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Rin, Hiro, Ayame, Kagura, Ritsu and Kureno.

And now she's here on a holiday with them, Except Rin and Kureno, they had their own business to do. She felt so lucky that she came to live with the Sohma's. There was only one problem, the Sohma's had an head of the family, named Akito. When she thought about that, she always had to shiver.

end flashback

"Tohru OPEN UP" Kyo was clearly panicking since the door almost came loose due to his aggressive knocking. "TOHRU WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING" Tohru was now slowly waking up before she realized she had fallen asleep. "I'm ok Kyo I just fell asleep, nothings wrong" "hmmm Ok I will go downstairs then are you coming soon?" Kyo said not really convinced about if she was ok. "Yes I will come soon, I'm done with bathing" Tohru was now trying to come out of the bath in her mermaid form, but she couldn't keep her balance so she fell with a loud thump. "TOHRU are you okay?? I'm coming in" Kyo was now trying to get inside while he was thinking. "please don't be naked, please don't be naked, please cover yourself"

Tohru was now panicking because she was still a mermaid. "He can't see me now, not in this form, oh I need to dry myself, please revert back" Tohru was thinking and trying to get herself dry in the same time, so of course it didn't have any speed, and she forgot that she would be naked of course. Lucky for her exactly at the same time Kyo came in, she reverted back to herself. Less lucky for her she was totally naked. "Tohru are you alright. EH" Kyo was now blushing like crazy because he could almost see everything of Tohru. "Tohru I'm so sorry" Kyo said while he turned around in record time. "It's ok Kyo you were only worried, I can't be mad because you were worried. But could you please go downstairs so I can get dressed" Tohru was smiling her famous smiles while saying that. "ok I just have one question" "yes what is it Kyo" Tohru knew this was coming "Why was your hair first very long and when I blinked the normal way?"

* * *

OK OK I know it's short, but I just had to make this cliffhanger. The intro is now done though. I just had to make a past chapter or else you wouldn't understand what i am talking about. So from this point on it is a story.

By the way, i can't make really long chapters. It's your call. Or I'll update frequently and make short chapters, Or I'll upday once a month/ once in the two months and the chapters will be long. Please say what you prefer.

(I personally prefer the short ones, since I can make a lot of fun cliffhangers then:P)

OH YEAH I almost forgot. I'm not the kind of person who says give me 10 revieuws then I'll update. I will always try to update. But it is just fun to know that you are at least writing for someone and not for your refrigerator or something.XD See you in the next chapter.

Bye Bye


	3. Finally going home

Hi, I decided to update twice this week, since i'm going on a holiday friday. I will be gone for eight days. So next week i won't update.

My thanks go out to all the people who reviewed. Thank you so much for supporting me, i hope that this chapter will make you just as happy as i am with the reviews:)

On with the next chapter:D

* * *

"What do you mean Kyo? It is not possible that my hair was first very long and two seconds later the normal way It must have been your imagination." Tohru's voice was shaking, because of course he was right. When she was a mermaid, her hair indeed would grow longer. "I know what I saw Tohru, and it certainly wasn't my imagination!" Kyo's temper was really being tested, because this would be the second time she was lying to him. "I'm sorry Kyo I don't know what you are talking about. Could you please leave? As you can see I am not dressed" Tohru was getting mad now, since she inherited the temper of her mother.

Kyo who was now very angry left the room without closing the door and went downstairs. "Thank god we are going home tomorrow, I do not know how I can keep this hidden any longer over here." Tohru thought while she dressed herself. "Wait I did not get packed yet, I need to hurry." Tohru ran of to go packing.

"Yo rat boy, don't you think Tohru is acting a little weird?" Kyo was talking to his cousin for the first time this whole holiday. Yuki growled. "I do not butt in the life of Honda – san. You should not either." He knew if he would say that, he could expect that Kyo would try to take a whack at him. And indeed Kyo tried to punch him. "You shitty rat, you don't have the right to tell me what I should or should not do, AND STOP DODGING MY ATTACKS!" Before Kyo could even finish his sentence, Yuki had already sent him flying. "Can't you go one holiday without breaking everything." Shigure was almost crying fake tears because they broke a house… again. "SHUT UP" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time.

"TOHRU, are you done packing yet??" Shigure was shouting so she could hear him. "I'm almost done" "Ok we are leaving in half an hour!" Shigure said while thinking. "I still have to get packed myself." Shigure went packing in the most slowest pace a human could think of.

(mi – chan would have gone crazy, and probably would have committed suicide :P)

Almost two hours later, they finally sat down in the car. "Everybody buckle up! Yes Kyo you to, I know you hate collar kind of thing, but it is the law" Hatori said. "I am already buckled up you damn seahorse." Hatori sighed and then started the engines. "I hope Kyo has already forgotten that I lied to him at the time we arrive at home." Tohru thought.

When they arrived home it had start raining. "Damnit why did it have to rain, I get all sleepy when it rains, I'm going to bed." Kyo who was now grumpy and sleepy, totally forgot that he had to argue with Tohru about her lies. "Kyo you need to unpack" Shigure was almost singing with his most annoying singing voice" "Shut up you damn dog, first get your deadlines right, then we'll talk again" Kyo now went upstairs. "I'm so glad Kyo is tired and won't ask things" Tohru was delighted. "Shigure, Sohma – kun. Do you want tea?" "Thank you Honda – san, I would love to have some tea" Shigure didn't even hear her.

() Next day ()

"We're off to school now!" Tohru was leaving to school with the two other boys, and Shigure was trying to avoid the screaming that mi-chan would cause if she found out that he didn't make his deadline, so for the first time he was… writing. "Have a save trip"

"HANA, LUNA how was your holiday" Tohru was very happy to see her friends again. "It was fine Tohru how was yours? Did you see any bad guys during your holiday?" "No thank god I didn't, that would have been awful" "what would have been awful??" Kyo was who happened to walk by overheard the last sentence. "Ehm, it would have been awful, if I hadn't brought any souvenirs for Hana and Luna" As fast as her hands could move she grabbed two packages out of her bag. "here" "Oh Tohru you shouldn't have done that".

"KAITO how was your holiday?" Tohru was now running towards the boy whom she loved so much. "Yeah it was okay, bye now." "I still do not see what you like about that boy" Hana said. "I don't either Hana. It's just that I can't stop loving him."

"We are home, Shigure san do you want anything to drink?" "yes that would be fine Tohru, two tea please." Tohru was surprised "what would he need two tea for?" Tohru fetched the tea and went into the living room. "Ah Tohru, there is someone here who has wanted to meet you. He wanted to do that in the holiday but didn't had the time." Tohru's face turned to the black haired man and let out a little grasp before dropping the platter with tea.

* * *

OOH i love doing mean cliffy's.

Please review :D

see you next time

Essitjuh


	4. Who is the black haired boy?

Hya everybody

I know i'm a bit late (2 days or so?) . But my jetlag is really getting to meXD. And i'm suffering from a really stupid writers block... That's why the chapter isn't that good. At least i think... i hope you think different. And I have lots of homework. Yesterday I had to make an assignement. Or my laptop would have been taken away. It went like this. ... Go make your homework. But mom i don't want to. Then no laptop for the next three weeks. But but, i have to put chapters up. Then make your homework. (no just kidding. i'm really good at exaggerating (how do you write that??)) I made the homework on my own free will and i'm also busy with amv's wich you can see on this site.

.

I currently have 3 FB, 1 full moon wo sagashite and 1 Dragonball Z amv.

I tried my best not to swear and i think i did a good job. If you manage to find a swearing sentence please notify me... i'll remove it.

enjoy the next chapter

* * *

"Tohru? What's wrong?" Shigure looked anxious since she never dropped her stuff like that. "nothing? Why would anything be wrong. I just accidentally dropped the platter, I'm really sorry Shigure – san" Tohru was now bowing and cleaning the dirty stuff. "Hi miss Honda Tohru, I don't think we've met each other yet" Tohru froze because the black haired boy was now talking to her. "Ehm? No we haven't nice to meet you. I'm Honda Tohru" "And I'm Akito, nice to meet you." Akito was now smirking because he could see she was terrified. "I have to go now I have some homework to do." Tohru bowed and left the room. "What a strange girl, yet she seems so familiar."

"Oh my gosh he looks so much like Gaito, what should I do, I can't keep living here like this. What if he finds out. I'm a dead mermaid for sure then." "Tohru what are you doing, Tohru watch out" Kyo was now yelling little bit because Tohru just had bumped into him. And with a loud orange poof, Kyo transformed into an orange cat. "I'm sorry Kyo I have a lot on my mind, I'm really really sorry." "It's ok just watch your step next time" And then he reverted back with another loud orange poof. "AAAAAH" Tohru immediately turned away. "I'll go to my room now." "wait a minute" Kyo was standing in front of her after he had gotten dressed. And he suddenly placed his hand on her forehead. "You know you have a fever hea, if you still have one tomorrow be sure to tell me." Tohru was just standing silent without saying anything. Kyo put one hand on the backside of her head, and pulled her closer, so that her head was leaning on his chest. "Please don't panic so much, you know your head can't handle it." Kyo let her go and walked away. Tohru was now blushing madly. "Why couldn't I say anything, for whatever sake it's only Kyo. I love Kaito?? Or did I?? What is this feeling. Why do I feel this way." Tohru thought while walking to her room. "oh yeah I need to call Hana and Luna."

"Hana? Is Luna with you?" "yes Tohru what is wrong?" "I think we have a problem, can I meet at your house??" "of course we'll see you in an half an hour then bye bye." And with a click they hung up.

"Bye Yuki Bye Kyo I'm going". Tohru yelled. "oh wait I have to brush my teeth." Tohru walked towards the bathroom. "That's weird why is the bath filled?" Tohru was done brushing her teeth when she wanted to leave the room" "Yuki, Kyo I'm coming up I want to say goodbye before I'm leaving." Akito was coming up. "Damnit I need to get into the bathroom fast before he sees me" Kyo was swearing to himself while walking to the bathroom. But Tohru was also coming out of the bathroom. Without noticing each other, they again bumped into each other. Kyo transformed once again, and Tohru felt backwards into the filled bath tub. With a inside scream she transformed. Kyo was still covered in smoke. And Akito was walking towards the bathroom with an open door.

* * *

For the manga readers... i know i put some ellements of the original story in. I don't own them,

i just thought the pieces were so fricking cute and they fitted really well with my story:P .

See you next chapter.

Oh I almost forgot slaps own forehead THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. bows

Bye now


	5. Secret revealed?

Hya everybody the chapter i promised. I don't have a second one for this week yet... i don't know if i'll make it this week because yesterday i had no homework... and now my whole agenda is stuffed. ()cries()

thank you for sticking with me, and revieuwing me, and giving me advice.  
I'm suffering a writers block at the moment. so its really hard to make a chapter. It's no excuse tough i'll just keep putting up chapters.

Thank you.. and this are the messages i have.

I know akito's a woman. I decided to keep her male since that fits better in my story.  
i never had the intention to keep this secret very long for Kyo the rest has to wait with finding out tough.  
keep giving advices it helps me improving my writing skills

I am the rightfull owner ()evil laugh() of Frui... ()get's note from the internet police() WHAT DO I HAVE TO alright alright. since i'm forced to tell the truth. I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET...

Enjoy

* * *

The smoke that was still covering Kyo, was now clearing up. "Tohru what just happened?" "I really don't know Kyo but Akito is coming up and you have to close the door. Please do it fast." "I can't I'm in cats form I can't reach the door handle" Tohru's mind was now working in top speed. She crawled out of the bath. Shoved herself to the door, picked Kyo up and closed it. And then locked the door.

"Sorry Kyo I had to do this really fast or I'll be in trouble" "Tohru what's wrong, and why does it smell like fish over here? And why are you covering my eyes" Kyo was trying to push away her hands. "Auch Kyo don't use your nails" "Then pull your hand away." "Shht Kyo"

Akito came closer to the door and suddenly you couldn't hear any footsteps anymore. "Tohru – kun, are you in here?" His voice was low and scary. "Yes I am, but why does that matter?" "I want to know what's going on so open the door" Akito's voice was now angry and demanding. "I'm really sorry but I can't open the door now, I'm, I'm using the toilet now, that would be embarrassing." "I see I'll check on you in a few minutes then, now where's that monster?"

Tohru was now screaming in herself that Kyo wasn't a monster, and because she was full of thought she let her hand slip of Kyo's eyes. "Tohru?" "yes" "why do you have a tail?" Tohru looked at him realizing her hand had slipped off. "I can explain… but not now, Akito may not hear us or I'll be in trouble." Tohru was whispering in her softest voice. "ok but I am demanding an explanation because this is weird."

Suddenly someone was banging on the door. "I demand that you let me in. There is something not right here and as the head of the family I have the right to know what is going on" But then… Tohru could hear it from far away. The two singing voices that belonged to Hana and Luna. "They are probably in their idol form. They are distracting Akito so I can get out of here. I need to get out of here, I need to help them. I hope Kyo won't tell anything to anyone" Tohru thought.

Suddenly out of nothing, Kyo reverted back.

"Kyo?? Can you help. The window is closed shut and I can't open it." Tohru was whispering and Kyo whispered back. "Ok I'll help you but you still need to explain." "Ok I promise" The two voices came really close and then Tohru could hear they were in the same corridor as where Akito was standing. "This is my chance" Tohru shoved herself towards the door and waited with closed eyes how a naked Kyo opened it. Then she reverted to her human form and went outside through the window.

"PINK PEARL VOICE" Tohru shouted and out of nowhere she became an idol. Kyo who was watching through the sealing let his eyes grow. Tohru mouthed that he needed to shut up. And went inside.

"STOP that right now" Tohru was pointing towards Akito with her microphone. Akito smirked. "so the pink princess decided to show up. How pitiful I thought for sure you knew you couldn't beat me. Guess I was wrong. You know you dummies. You need the power of the seven mermaids. And since 3 of them are in my possession leaves that only four. But I'm going to capture you now" Tohru, Hana and Luna were watching how he tried to come towards them. "Damnit why did I make this body so week I can barely move." "Guys this is our chance." Tohru began to sing.

-----() This is the song from mermaid melody you can just scroll forwards if you don't want to read, there won't be any text in it. ()------

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete  
tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta melody  
Sore wa totemo natsukashi uta_

_Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi._

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no melodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai_

_------_() end of song ()------

Kyo heard this singing. "Who are they." Kyo was thinking when he heard a loud crack. Akito had vanished into nothing. Kyo came out of the bathroom. " Ok that was to weird, you really need to explain yourselves."

Tohru gazed into his big amber eyes. "all right I'll tell you what's going on but only if your promise me not to tell anyone." "ok I guess I can promise that. But I only want to talk to you. So what do you think. Shall we go on a date tomorrow?" Tohru's eyes widened. A date with Kyo? That was the least she was expecting.

* * *

Not a really shocking cliffhanger but i just had to stop or I would have screwed up the whole chapter.

Please review ()bows()

And please watch my amv's and tell me what you think of it

see u in the next chapter

()essitjuh signing of()


	6. A date?

Hya everybody, my sixth chapter already... -.-.'

first of all i'm going to thank two reviewers who have almost reviewed every chapter.

1. Misha12 (thank you so much)  
2. Kiki lelsissia (also you thank you so much)

now a few thingies:P

1. Yuki has blue hair in my story, so i dont want to receive reviews with complaints that he has purple violetish hair:P"  
2. i have something with ish in this chapter.  
3. Akito does not know that the pink princess is tohru so if i gave you reason to think that sorry but he doesn't know yet.  
4. I made this chapter extra long (i have set my own record higher) and not without a reason. in two weeks i have test week. wich makes next week a learning week, wich means no chapters for 2 weeks. (unless i can find some spare time where i can write a LITTLE chapter) sorry but school has my higher priority. since it is my final year of high school.  
5. please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Why do you want to go on a date Kyo – kun?" Kyo was now blushing 10 shades of red, because it wasn't his intention to blurt that out. "no reason particularly, I just felt like it, but you can say no if you want to." Tohru gazed at him. "Why would I say no" Kyo looked up and stared right into her eyes, he saw something he could not describe. At first she just looked like a cute girl in a cute idols suit, but he saw something others couldn't or just didn't see. He saw something in her eyes that made him want to kiss her right here right now.

"I don't know why you would say no, I thought just in case you didn't want to." Tohru blushed. "Ok it's a deal then, I'll go on a date with you, but where are we going?" Kyo looked surprised. "REALLY you mean it??" Kyo was ashamed of himself since he reacted so enthusiastically. He scraped his throat. "We could go to the lake or something, there's nobody there since there is such a big storm but I like big storms" "No way… I like storms to it's so fun to swim in the waves." Tohru was forgetting that Kyo still didn't fully understand why she was a mermaid. "You know Kyo, I'm very tired I haven't sung in such a long time. I'm going to bed" Kyo looked at her. "okay then. Sleep tight." "sleep tight Kyo – kun" Tohru threw one cute Tohruish look at him and went into her room.

()-()-() NEXT DAY ()-()-()

It took Kyo a few minutes before realisation hit him. Today he would go on a date with Tohru, at least he hoped because they didn't exactly set a date. "What should I wear? Damnit that I'm even thinking about that, she's only gonna explain what the hell is going on." Kyo hit himself mentionally.

But Kyo wasn't the only person who had trouble with realizing the situation. She had agreed on a date with Kyo. "Why did I agree? I like Kaito, not Kyo at least… I think. Oh man WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY" Tohru quickly dressed herself and started breakfast.

Not very long after that Kyo also came downstairs. He walked towards her and said. "grab something to eat put something in the refrigerator and meet me in 10 minutes at the door." Tohru turned. "but…" "no buts Tohru just do as I say, trust me okay. " "h.. haii" Tohru turned back to the food and did what Kyo had told her to do.

They indeed met 10 minutes later, Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her outside and began walking in the direction of the lake. "sorry I did it this way, I just wanted to surprise you." "well you indeed did surprise me, but it's okay as long as it is with you." Tohru couldn't believe herself why the hell did she say that. "excuse me but what did you say?" Because of the wind Kyo didn't completely heard her. "Oh nothing just a note to myself"

At the time they arrived at the lake the sun had already raised. Kyo who was completely prepared for this date laid out two towels and sat on one. Tohru sat on the other one. "Kyo I need to ask you one thing, did you ask me out because you wanted to or because you only want an explanation?" Tohru's voice was shaking. "I did it because I wanted to…" Tohru smiled her most Tohruish smile. " but you still have to give me an explanation" Tohru began to tell her story.

()-()-() this is the same story as the one in chapter 2 so I won't put it here again, you wanna read it? Scroll to chapter 2 ()-()-()

Kyo looked at Tohru amazed from the she just had told. "so you are 100 percent sure Akito is Gaito?" "Yes I am, I'm sorry Kyo I know how much you and the rest respect Akito but I hate him so much. And it's very difficult for me to hate someone." Kyo was looking angry. "I don't respect Akito and don't ever say that again it doesn't matter to me if he dies from a fever tomorrow." "From what I've heard that isn't possible only the power of the seven mermaids can defeat him. And he already has two in his possession. So we still need to find one that is really going to be a though job." "I understand" Kyo looked at the sand as if he was feeling guilty that he couldn't do more for her.

"If you don't mind I'm going to take a swim, you going with me or are you going to stay here?" Kyo looked at the water with disgust. "No thanks I'm going to stay here." "okay I'll be back in 10 minutes or so" Tohru ran at the lake and dived in" "within two seconds she already had turned into her mermaid form" Kyo looked at her and couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she is. Ten minutes became a lot shorter because a wave had stranded Tohru, of course in Kyo's arms. "I'm so sorry Kyo I did not mean to do that, that wave just came so un expected." Tohru was blushing because of two reasons, one she felt embarrassed, and two; she loved the way how things are right now.

Tohru changed herself into her human form and was standing in front of Kyo, who's back was facing the lake. (Tohru's face is facing the lake) Suddenly out of the blue Kyo lost control, and he kissed her. Tohru's eyes widened and pushed him away. "I'm sorry Tohru I didn't mean to do that" "B.. Blue hair I saw blue hair in the lake." Kyo looked at her in confusion. "that isn't that rare isn't it?" "ow come on Kyo how many people are there in this world with blue hair?" Kyo, who still didn't completely understand this conversation. "a lot?" Kyo looked at him with a irritated look in her eyes. "Name one?" Kyo thought. "Yuki" Tohru stared at him. "YOU ARE NOT HELPING." Tohru turned and wanted to dive into the water once again. But she turned to Kyo and walked towards him. "I'm sure it is one of the princesses, but I need to confirm it. And by the way I really enjoyed that kiss and I really want to try that again." She softly kissed him on the lips, as if she was saying goodbye. Turned around and dived into the water. "

"NOELLE WAIT!!!!"

* * *

You like?? you like??

me like me luf the big moment:D it just had to come i couldn't dance around it anymore...

please review and see you in two weeks.

btw: I also thank Iscalda for her scarf it's really warm :) you're not getting it back (6)... (just kiddin)

bye bye now

Essitjuh


	7. the fight and the unexpected suprise

Hya everybody, sorry i'm late, i don't have excuses i just totally forgot about updating. i'm really sorry.  
Thank you for commenting and thank you for the critics, i hope i did a good job to use them well.

Enjoy

Written by: me  
checked by: iscalda.

(my grammar is soooo bad...)

* * *

"Noelle come on wait, it is me Tohru." Tohru was swimming as fast as she could but she couldn't keep up to Noelle, who had been in the sea for a longer time then she had. 

But suddenly Noelle stopped swimming. "what do you want from me!" Noelle sounded very angry.

"what do you mean???" Tohru was clearly stunned. "I don't want anything from you, I was just searching for you, Karen and Coco.".

"Well I don't need your help searching for them. They aren't here anymore. They were taken away by him. And we cannot defeat him like this."

"Why not, we are with four now there is still one princess out there. If we can find her we'll be able to manage somehow." Tohru was on the edge of crying because she felt like she was powerless.

"I have been searching her for two months now, I can't find her. I couldn't find you, nor Luna nor Hana. It was like you disappeared into thin air. Where were you all this time!?!"

"I was here on the land. I managed to find out that Gaito was taking shelter somewhere in this neighbourhood. So I came here. Luna and Hana followed me. But it wasn't for nothing, I found him, but we're not powerful enough to defeat him. If you would join us we could be much better."

Noelle looked at the pink princess. "you are way to naïve, you idiot. We need the power of seven. And even if we don't need that. Aqua Regina doesn't exist anymore, Gaito killed her. They are still searching for someone who can replace her, but they didn't make up their minds yet. It can take years." Noelle turned and swum away.

"Wait" but it wouldn't do anything Noelle didn't hear Tohru anymore.

()()-()()-()()Back at the surface()()-()()-()()

"Tohru what the heck were you doing, just running… wait scratch that. Swimming of like that. I was worried sick." Kyo's face was turning red because he just said that out of nothing.

"Aren't you always worried sick about me?" Tohru was getting irritated. "You should learn that you cannot know everything that is going on, and by the way. It is none of your business!!!!" Tohru shouted and ran off, but then she turned around. "BAKA!!" She turned back to continue the running.

"But.." Kyo cut of his own sentence because he knew it would not help anything. "What happened just here. Did I get in some sort of nightmare? One moment I'm kissing her, the next she's yelling at me" Kyo thought while being completely confused. But while thinking Kyo just snapped. He snapped out of nothing and yelled as hard as he could. " IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO GET INVOLVED, YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT LIVING ON YOUR OWN INSTEAD OF TAKING ADVANTAGE OF US!!!!" " oh no I hope she didn't hear that!!"

But to bad for Kyo, Tohru did hear it. "baka why can't you just try to understand" Tohru was crying. "WHY!?!" Tohru was thinking and just let herself fall to the ground. "W-w-why" Tohru was smashing the ground and did not notice the figure behind her.

Then a crack could be heard.

Tohru turned around. "Kyo?" and then everything went black.

(Don't toy with her shigure, or your head will go chop chop meaning you won't live anymore. Yuki said irritated (the most random sentence i've ever written:P i was all chop chop at school. everybody was like why do you say chop chop and i was like I don't knowXD))

()-()-()At the same time but with Kyo()-()-()

"I need to apologize I really did not mean that, I shouldn't have said it. I really AM an idiot" Kyo was walking in the same direction as the one that Tohru just had run of at. While cursing the weather since it was about to rain.

()-()-()Back to Tohru()-()-()

Tohru was waking up. "Oh man why is my head hurting, what happened?? " She opened her eyes, but it wouldn't make any difference because she was in a pitch dark room. "Where am I?" It was only till then that she noticed she was in mermaids form. "Why am I a mermaid." "LET ME OUT OF HERE" Tohru was knocking to the closest wall she could knock on. At least she hoped it was a wall.

"please shush. It is getting annoying, pink princess. I knew you shouted a lot like your mother but I didn't expect this much." The voice was laughing in a evil, cold kind of way. "Since you will stay here for a while, I might as well tell you who I am."

"I'm Sara, the orange mermaid."

()-()-()At the same time but with Kyo again –()-()-()-()

Kyo was walking towards the place where Tohru had been abducted. At first he didn't notice anything, but then he saw a ribbon which had to be Tohru's. "Why is this ribbon here? It looks like there was a struggle over here." Kyo's mind was making extra hours. "TOHRU??? WHERE ARE YOU???"

"she is not here"

"who said that???"

"I did, I'm Noelle"

"I know you, you were the one that Tohru was chasing after, just a little while ago" Kyo recognised her immediately "Are you also a mermaid princess??"

"How do you know?" Noelle looked at him with full fright. "Y-Your are not supposed to know!!!!!"

"I know because I know, where is Tohru. What did you do to her, she looked pretty upset when she returned to the surface."

"I didn't do anything to her, And it is not proper to accuse me of something that big. If you want to know. I came to late. Gaito already has her."

Kyo looked like he was about to faint.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

Ok ok i know it was a bit boring, but it's a story building chapter. so forgive me:P 

about that random sentence. that is a comment that yuki makes towards shigure. when I finish this story i'm going to make another Fruits Basket crossover, now it's up to you to try to guess wich anime it will be crossing over (hope i said that rightXD) say it in your review and if you get it right, I I I... ( i can't make promises i'm bad at keeping promisesXD, ah well just guess)

no iscalda.. espitjuh you are not allowed to guess because you allready know -.-

please review:)

many thanks for you and see you in the next chapter

essitjuh signing off.


	8. Hypnotising powers?

Hi everybody :)

This is chapter 8 allready i'm so proudXD  
unfortunately nobody guessed my crossover right (only 2 people guessed:() so I'll just say it

It is going to be a Fruits Basket x Elfenlied crossover (no i'm not homocidal ;) i just think that the psychological theme is really heavy and beautifull. It is a serie I can recommend. ( of you are capable to ignore the extreme violence and see the real meaning of the series)  
So think about it before you start. ;) XD

I know that in the manga, Karen is the (how to call it) bitch. But this story isn't the manga so I switched some characters. So easy said Karen is Noelle and Noelle is Karen

Well on with the chappy

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Sara?? Are you the orange princess? why did you bring me here? never mind, where am I?" Tohru was partial happy because she had found the fifth princess. 

"I brought you here because Gaito wanted that, but don't be afraid he doesn't want you as a princess, he does not even know you are the pink princess, he wants you because you are a threat to him." Sara was clearly enjoying the fact that she was making Tohru go crazy.

"Why am I a threat I just want to be with Kyo nothing else, I can't help it that he can't show some respect towards Yuki, that's the reason why Yuki hates him now I guess, not because I'm manipulating his mind!!!!!" Tohru wasn't used to act mean towards someone so she did this with al her might.

"You know nothing about the relationship between me and Yuki." Akito/Gaito was standing next to Sara, and clearly he was mad. "You don't have the right to infiltrate our family, what is the reason that you are here, answer me!!!"

Tohru looked at him, "why should I tell you why I'm here it is none of your business and even if it was, I would not tell you. Not a single hair on my head will doubt to tell you!!"

Akito snickered, "Fine, then I'll just keep you locked up in here, have a nice day," He turned to Sara. "I hope you can stand guard here for now, I don't know if she has any special abilities, I can't afford to let her go loose, if she tells this to Yuki I'm wasted."

"He really does not know I'm a princess, which is amazing." Tohru was thinking and did not notice that Sara was trying to get her attention. "if Sara is alone then maybe I can defeat her with my singing, I'm sure someone will notice but I have to take the chance." Tohru looked at Sara. "PINK PEARL VOICE" Tohru changed.

------------------ () At that time with Rin (and Haru) () ------------------

"GYAAAAH why is this happening, why do I feel so much tension. Why do I feel like I need to go to Akito's. Yesterday I felt like I needed to go to Shigure. Why?"

Haru gazed up at his girlfriend, "What are you talking about??"

Rin glared at him. "I told you I feel like I need to go to Akito, that there is something there that I must do. But I don't know what, so I won't go!!"

"I still don't know what you are talking about, but I kinda like it" Haru walked towards her and kissed his girlfriend.

------------------ () With Kyo () ------------------

"What do you mean, Gaito, ehm I mean Akito. Gaito. Oh whatever, Gaito already has her, what does he want with her?" Kyo actually did not want to hear that answer.

"Gaito is collecting the power from the sever princesses so he can become the most powerful being in the entire ocean. That is the shortest version of the story I can think of." Noelle glared at Kyo, still not willing to forgive him for the fact that he accused her for kidnapping Tohru "He already has my sister, the yellow mermaid, the orange mermaid and now the pink mermaid. If this keeps going were going to lose the battle. I can't believe I want to cooperate with you, but we need to save Tohru."

"I agree but, one problem. How?? "

------------------ () Back to Tohru () ------------------

()-()-() Song, you can skip it if you want it won't contain any text ()-()-()

_Kiite mune no hajikete tobichiru nan darou  
Furete mune no chiisaku moeteru atsui honou konna kimochi hajimete na no yo_

_Utaidashitara tomaranai odoridashitara tomaranai  
Modorenai magarenai suki ni narazu ni irenai_

_Aoi umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu tsugeru koi wo shitta no  
Atashi motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no tokimeki wo ageru_

()-()-() End of the song ()-()-()

Sara was clearly not affected by her song. "You thought you could sing??? That was pathetic. Your voice isn't as great as mine little girl.

Tohru was stunned "How can this happen, my voice never let me down. What should I do?"

"Now little princess let me show you my power. Sara put the microphone to her mouth.

()-()-()Again a song. **This one will contain text** but I'll make sure you can see the text ()-()-()

_Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa  
Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari  
Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo  
miushinau  
Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no  
Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte  
_

"**What is this power I can't resist it. IT HURTS , Kyo, Noelle, Yuki, Mother please save me"**

_  
Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no  
Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII  
Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano  
koro ni  
Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai  
Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he  
_

_  
Zettai!  
Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru  
Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru  
Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo..._

()-()-() End of song ()-()-()

"Why won't anybody save me, I'm alone" Out of complete shock Tohru shut herself inside of a wall that didn't allow anybody to enter.

"Silly little fool, thought she could defeat me"

Akito / Gaito entered the room "SARA what have you done?" He looked at Tohru who seemed empty.

"I? I did nothing, I just shut her mouth, because she couldn't stop yapping. Your problem should be solved now, she won't interfere anymore. And she doesn't need any guarding. What a wonderful prisoner." Sara seemed satisfied with the results. "But one thing. Keep her away from the water. Or the result will be undone."

Sara walked away.

Akito also walked away. "Now Yuki has to come back to me"

()-()-() To Kyo ()-()-()

"That is the problem. So we need to save Tohru" Kyo had told them everything, well ok almost everything, he left out the mermaid part. "So are you with me"

"YES" Everyone shouted.

"Ok team let's get going then" Kyo shouted and walked towards the door followed by a team. The team was supported by.

Kyo, Hannah, Luna, Kisa, Shigure, Yuki, Ayame, Haru, Rin, Noelle, Hiro, Momiji, Hatori, Ritsu, Kagura and some people that just wanted to see what was going on. And excited as Kyo was to save Tohru he didn't notice it.

And with that said the rescue team went on their way.

* * *

My inspiration is dripping away, but i'm trying my best to make the chapters as good as i can :) 

No Gaito / Akito does not know Tohru is the princess ;)

The hypnotising powers aren't from the stories i made those up.

I have a picture of tohru that I edited that shows what Tohru is going to look like after she got depressed. (That is how i imagined it) If I can figure out how i'll put it online someday (if it is needed i'll anounce it in an authors note or the next chapter)

PLEASE REVIEW !puppy dog eyes!

See u next time:)

Oh yeah Enjoy the holidays :) If I don't update before new years.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ;)


	9. She hates me!

Hi people this is the new chappy. I didn't get to update very soon because we are totally renovating our house (hope i typed that right) So gomen but here it is.

because i didn't wanted to dissapoint you guys i couldn't get it checked. So there are mistakes.

This story is totally fantasy with facts from the chosen anime, so if there are things that don't match with the original story please don't mention it i know that. I've read the entire fruits basket manga, so i know that some stuff are different.

enjoy the chappy

* * *

"We're here people, from now on we need to split and search for Tohru individually." Kyo was somehow accepted as the leader of the group and thus he shouted what to do. The people who were just walking with them had already left.

"How can we let you know that we found her" Kisa was near crying because her beloved one-chan was taken by Akito.

Kyo didn't know the answer to that question yet. "Don't go there on your own try to find me or Noelle" Kyo pointed at the indigo mermaid.

"Okay" Everybody shouted and they went on their way.

------------------ () With Tohru () ------------------

"You see little princess of the north pacific, nobody cares about you, everybody is going to leave you in the end. You shouldn't fall in love with those humans. They'll betray you." Sara was trying to let Tohru think that she wasn't loved by anyone.

"I shouldn't have gotten involved with humans, they don't love me" Tohru whom was still depressed seemed to be vulnerable to Sara's words.

"Exactly, now be a good girl, put on this kimono that school outfit is horrible, and go do the gardening or so. And stay away from the water." Sara said that last sentence with a little bit of anger in it.

Tohru put on the kimono (after Sara had left the room) and went into the garden. But at the exact same moment she got there, she heard some shouting.

"Tohru where are you" Kyo shouted as hard as he could clearly not using his brains. Because everyone could hear him.

"I'm hallucinating nobody is calling for me, nobody loves me!!!" Tohru was driving herself crazy.

Kyo turned around the corner and saw Tohru standing in the garden. "Tohru" Kyo couldn't say anything because he was so surprised that he found her. "You don't know how happy I am that I have found you."

Tohru glared at him. "Why are you happy?"

Kyo looked surprised, " What do you mean, of course I'm happy it doesn't happen everyday that your friend gets kidnapped"

Tohru laughed in an evilish way. "Friend? You call me a friend? I don't have any friends, nobody cares about me, just because I'm a little different, because I transform when I'm in the water. You pretend to care about me, but seriously you just hate me."

Kyo looked at her. "How can you say such a thing, after al we have been trough, how can you say that."

"Okay maybe we were friend, but I have opened my eyes. We are not friends you just want to use me to break your pathetic curse. Well I hate being used, AND I HATE YOU TO. Now go away"

"but" Kyo tried

"I said go away" Tohru shouted on top of her lungs.

Kyo gave up. "okay then I'll go, but don't forget I do love you."

Kyo turned and walked away. And Tohru stood there not understanding why she did such a thing. "Because nobody loves me"

------------------ () With Kyo and the rest () ------------------

"Did you find her" When everybody saw Kyo's pale face they got worried

"Yes I found her" Kyo was sounding sarcastic.

"then why isn't she here with you."

"I said I found her, I didn't say it was her. She is a total different person. I don't thing she'll ever come home. I'm sorry guys we lost her to Akito, although I don't understand why."

Everybody looked surprised and disappointed. Kisa cried, Ritsu apologized to the group that it was his fault, Rin felt like she was connected to Tohru somehow, Momiji tried to comfort Kisa together with Hiro and the rest just stood there in shock.

"I guess we need to go people, I'm sorry I couldn't do more for her" Kyo's eyes were also filled with tears, but he didn't wanted to show it.

Although nobody wanted to, they turned and went on their way to home.

------------------ () With Tohru () ------------------

"My dear dear dear Tohru, how was your day?" Akito tried to touch her cheek but Tohru dodged his hand. "My my aren't we a little shy." Akito pulled her closer to him.

"No I don't want to, I'm not loved by anyone let me go I'm on my own" Tohru was almost crying.

"Sara what did you do to her?" Akito turned to Sara.

"I think I made the spell a little to strong. She now thinks nobody loves her except me, so she won't listen to anyone but me" Sara said "I'm sorry about that"

"Undo the spell then," Akito tried to pull Tohru even closer. "Or go away from the room, I don't want to see you anymore today"

"But.." But Sara knew it was no use, once Akito made up his mind there was no turning back. "okay I'll excuse myself then" Sara walked away.

"Let go off me" Tohru pushed Akito away and walked backwards, not noticing the pond that was behind her.

"Tohru don't walk any further" Akito said.

"Stay away" Tohru walked on, but then there was no floor anymore and she fell into the pond. In one instant the spell was lifted but she also turned into a mermaid.

Akito's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "So I've finally found the fourth princess. Now I only need those other three fools." Akito laughed. And pulled her out of the water.

"NOOOO LET GO OF ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR PRISONER. KYO HELP MEEEEE I KNOW YOU ARE THERE HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Tohru shouted hoping that Kyo was still close enough to hear her.

------------------ () With Kyo and the rest () ------------------

"Tohru?" Kyo look surprised.

"what is wrong Kyo" Shigure asked.

"I thought I heard Tohru. Guess it was my imagination." Kyo said but then he heard again, this time louder and clearer. His Tohru was in danger. Kyo turned and ran back to the main house. "TOHRU!!!!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

By the way people, not to sound mad or something but if you are capable to push the story alert button. then you should also be capable to leave behind a review (this does not go for the three people who already are reviewing everytime thank you for that without you i would be nothing) So please review okay :)

This story is almost coming to an end, i guess it will only be two or three chapters longer, but no worries i allready have the end in mind ever since i started writing this story so it will be great (i hope tough, i think it's great )

See you in the next chappy

Hugs and kisses Essitjuh


	10. The nearing end

Hi everybody,

I have really bad news.

Because of hospitalized characters i could not continue my story anymore.

JUST KIDDING. But Kyo did break an arm because of misha's smacking XD  
Thanks for the reviews I got two more then i usually get.

But my thanks really go out to:  
Misha  
Kiki

Thanks for sticking with me troughout the whole story.

This is my largest chapter that i have ever written, but i can assure you the next two chapters won't be nearly as big because the story has allready finished in a little while, just a little fight and kaboom bye bye mermaids basket.

Sorry for saying this already but i really don't have the time anymore. (entering exams period)

Please do enjoy the chapters that i still have for you in the next two or three weeks. XD  
i'm talking and I'm talking,,,,, well just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Kyo ran as hard as he could, because he knew that Tohru is in danger. "Please be alright." Kyo sped up his pace even more.

------------() With Tohru ()-----------

"Let go of me, you freak" Tohru yelled at Akito who now had transformed into Gaito. Reveiling his grey hair and black coat.

"I am so sorry my little princess, but I can not do that. You see, I need your and the other powers to recreate my kingdom. Gaito smirked. "And I also need you power to seal aqua – regina away."

"Aqua Regina is dead, and you can not seal someone away who is dead." Tohru had no idea what Gaito was talking about.

Gaito smirked again. "Yes you are right, but there is always someone who can replace her. But it is hard to find her replacement. At least harder then I had thought."

"What? Aqua – Regina has someone who can replace her. So we are not completely lost. We only need to get the seven powers united? "Tohru was overly excited with this thought.

------------() Back to rin, haru etc etc ()-----------

"Rin? Are you alright?" Haru looked at his girlfriend with concern.

"Yes of course I am ok what could be wrong??" Rin obviously looked pained.

"Well" Haru looked at her. " One. You are sort of glowing. Two. Your hair is lighter than your usual hair color"

Rin looked at him as if he was making fun of her. "Could stop making fun of me??? It is not funny at all." She gave Haru a glare. But then suddenly her clothes changed, she was wearing the most beautiful dress.

"What the heck is that?" Haru pointed at her dress. But he could not resist to laugh since it was not her style at all.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME" Rin glared again but then looked at her clothes, and at all the people who were staring at her. "What are you looking at? I can't help it that my clothes have their own will." But when she said that, her clothes changed to her former clothes. "I am glad that, that ugly dress is gone"

Everyone nodded in agreement, afraid of what she would do to them if they said they liked the dress.

------------() With Tohru ()-----------

Kyo now finally had reached the spot where Tohru had yelled at him, but he figured that it would be a good thing if he hid himself so he could estimate how much people there were.

"You know what" Gaito looked at Tohru. "I need to move you to the rest, I am sure you are dying to see your filthy purple and yellow friend. But before that I need to take your pearl. So be a good girl and give it to me!"

"I would rather have you attacking me!" Tohru glared. "And since you have the power that equals a… a… a jellyfish. I think my changes of surviving are huge" Tohru had not seen that Kyo had hidden himself behind a wall.

"You dummy, you should not provoke him that will only be fired backwards to you." Kyo was hitting her in his mind. He didn't like the idea of Tohru getting killed or hurt.

"So you want to play smart with me, lets see if you like this game" Gaito pushed a button, and then seconds later there was no water in the pool anymore. Tohru was now waiting to turn into human again.

Tohru was thinking about possibilities of escape now. "I am not going to let this happen, I need to inform the others where I am." Tohru grabbed her pearl. "PINK PEARL VOICE" Within seconds she stood there in her Idol form. "I've had it with your schemes, I am ending this right here right now. Pichi pichi voice live start!"

------------() Beginning song no text in between ()-----------

_Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe  
GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita  
Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne _

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite 

------------() End of the song ()-----------

"Love shower pitch"

Gaito grinned. "Your really are naïve, have you not learned anything from Sara. You can not defeat me without the other six princesses. And even if you get the other five. You will never lay hand on the orange one"

Tohru froze "a- a- and why is that?" She tried her best to sound confident.

"Sara can you come here for a minute" Gaito looked at the door where Sara had left a while ago.

"What have you done this time,? Did you drop her in the water" Sara dropped the plate she was holding. "How did this happen is it that hard to keep someone dry?"

"You are not an easy girl to please are you?" He looked back at Tohru. "Let me introduce you pink princess, this is Sara. The princess of the Indian ocean and owner of the orange pearl."

Tohru felt like stomach was turning upside down. "That can not be her. First of all she has black hair. And second she used her singing voi…. " Then it hit her. Sara had sung to shut her up. "Tohru climbed out of the pool and walked to Sara. "Please tell me this is not true. Please tell me this fight is not hopeless." Suddenly she remembered that Sara indeed had mentioned she was the orange mermaid.

Sara gazed dawn on Tohru. But suddenly got annoyed by her begging eyes. Out of nowhere she punched Tohru to push her away. "You do not have the right to look at me like that."

"Tohru!!" Kyo ran towards Tohru not realizing that they could easily blow him away. But fortunately Sara let him pass and Gaito was to busy with something else. "Tohru are you all right." He picked her up, not caring what they would do to him, and forgetting the he will turn into a cat if their chests touched.

Tohru opened her eyes "Kyo? Is that really you? You do not know how happy I am to see you" Tohru smiled.

Kyo did not know what to say, obviously Tohru did not remember that she had sent him away earlier. So he only smiled back at her.

"Kyo? Please put me down I need to say something to Sara. There is still hope left, I refuse to believe that it is gone."

Kyo put her down. "Please be careful you are hurt enough already.

The fact that Kyo only was concerned about Tohru made him forget that Gaito was also there. The minute he put Tohru down, Gaito came and tackled him onto the floor.

"Guards take this man to the cats room where he belongs" Gaito ordered some people around and left himself.

"Kyo NO" Tohru was panicking and yelling at the guards. "Do not take him away, he has not done anything. STOP IT." Tohru fell down on her knees and cried. She was forced to see how Kyo was going to be taken away from her.

"You call yourself a princess? You can not even handle a loss. I have lost way more than you, You don't see me crying do you?"

Tohru stood up and turned so she could look at sara. "I do not believe that this is what you have become. There must be something else? Tohru grabbed sara's hand. "Please Sara, please return to what you were. A princess proud of her country. I believe in you"

------------() with Luna, Hana and Noelle ()-----------

"Noelle are you sure this is a good idea? We are like breaking in or something" Luna sounded afraid.

"We need to save the yellow and the purple princess don't we? We can not get Aqua Regina back without them. And I have a good intuition that they are here. But I do not know where the orange mermaid is." So they kept on walking.

"I have a hunch that this is the place where he keeps them. They opened the door and their eyes filled with fright as the result of what they saw.

* * *

Please review or i'll attack you with my pichi pichi voice.

Have any questions just review and i'll answer.

Bye bye

(Essitjuh signing off) 


	11. The final fight

Sorry guys had to fix a MAJOR mistake wich would have changed the whole storyline Here is the good version. Still hope you enjoy.

Hi the long awaited chapter 11 sorry that it took me so long :(

By the way i made major mistakes. It is eleven o clock pm I'm tired as hell And i worked my ass of to makte his chapter. But i managed... (somehow) So please don't critisize me on my grammar and stuff.

This chapter is dedicated to Misha12, Natsuki Komashi, Kiki Lelsissia, DynamiteLonlyDodo, curlyangel and LateNightWriter.

But my real thanks still go out to Mischa and Kiki. Thanks for sticking with me guys. I love you both so much. Without you i would have quit by now. (people are now reviewing but at first they were the only two)

* * *

"Sara? How did you become like this? I beg you please tell me, what happened to you that was so awful. It has to be awful." Tohru cried but not only for Kyo, she also cried for Sara . 

"It is not of your concern what happened to me. Leave me alone will you. I hate you and the rest of you." Sara walked away.

"Sara! I beg you we need you, I need you. In order to save Kyo I need you!!" Tohru reached out to grab on to Sara.

But Sara slapped her hand away. "Who told you that you could touch me. I'm not going to help you. You didn't help me when I needed you the most. You betrayed me, and Gaito was the one to save me from the endless falling. He is the one who deserves my loyalty not you." Sara continued her walking.

"Sara" Tohru whispered with disbelief.

------------() with Luna, Hana and Noelle ()-----------

They gazed and they gazed not believing what they saw.

"What the heck is this. Why are Coco and Karen in glass tubes. And why is carrot top in a cage." Luna pointed at Kyo.

"How should I know. I only just got here you know just like you." Noelle sounded irritated. But then they heard something. First it sounded like it was far away. But it came closer within seconds.

------------() **Song WITH TEXT** ()-----------

_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta _

"**What is that fool trying to do, we can't sing our way out of this anymore." Noelle tried to figure out why Tohru was singing.**

_  
__Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni _

"**This is our Tohru. ****Come on Hana we need to help!" Luna shouted at Hana.**

"**I couldn't possibly agree with you any more" Hana smiled**

"**Green pearl voice!"**

"**Aqua pearl voice!"**

**Now all three of them sang.**

_  
__Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru _

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita 

**Suddenly the glass tubes that Coco and Karen were in started to crack. "Maybe this does help. Okay I'll join to"**

"**Indigo pearl VOICE!"**

Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru  


**The glass broke and the last two prin****cesses were finally released. "Caren" Noelle jumped out to her sister with the biggest smile she could ever make.**

"**Are you Noelle. My twin sister." Caren looked at Noelle.**

"**hmm hmm I'm your sister, Noelle. You don't know how glad I am that you are here with me."**

**C****aren smiled. **

"**welcome back Coco." Hana and Luna smiled at Coco.**

"**Thank you" Coco smiled back. "Come one Caren we need to sing to!"**

"**Understood" C****aren grabbed her pearl.**

"**Purple pearl voice"**

"**Yellow pearl voice"**

**And with the six of them they sang. **

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen __  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA _

**Sara shivered. "What is this feeling. It feels like I'm getting warmer with every note they sing."**

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai  
_

"**Everyone. I'm so sorry I let you down." She turned so she could look at Tohru. Her hair slowly turning orange again. "I'm so sorry pink mermaid. I have acted so childish. We need to stop this nonsense. It is going out of control. You have my support." Sara cried.**

"**Sara" Tohru smiled. "I'm so glad that you are back"**

"**ORANGE PEARL VOICE"**

**Now the princesses were finally complete. And they sang. Hoping to revive Aqua Regina.**

_Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru_

------------() **End of song.** ()-----------

------------() With Rin ()-----------

"What the hell is happening to me. Look at my dress." Rin looked up. Not believing she said the word dress.

Suddenly she felt like she knew what she had to do, and walked towards the spot where Tohru and Sara were standing.

"Pink princess, Orange princess?"

Sara en Tohru turned around. "Who called for us" It was then when they noticed Rin. But she didn't look like Rin anymore. She looked like Aqua – Regina.

"Aqua Regina? " Tohru tried to figure out who she was.

Rin looked at her. "Yes pink princess, it is really me. I've finally found a body that was capable of taking over my duty. But it isn't Aqua Regina anymore. It is now Aqua Rin." The sound came from nowhere.

"Who says that I want to take over your duties?" Rin looked mad. "You've never asked me nor informed me."

"Rin? Please help us. You want to defeat Akito who is now called Gaito as much as we do, I know you hate him." Tohru looked at Rin in a way that only Tohru could look.

Rin did not know what to say.

"Is everyone all right??" The five other princesses came running to see what had happened.

"Yes everyone is. Do you know anything about Kyo, is he all right" Tohru looked concerned.

"Kyo is fine. He is save in the room where he is now. We will get him later." Hana winked at her.

"What a relief." Tohru smiled.

"okay I'll help you. But I don't know what to do." Rin also tried to smile.

"Just be there for us. And everything will be all right" Everyone smiled at Rin

Rin smiled. "What kind of powers do I have?"

Everyone gazed at Rin. "Aqua Regina hasn't told you that?" Caren looked confused.

"No I'm sorry everyone but she hasn't"

"It is alright we'll manage somehow" Tohru grabbed her mic. Okay everyone we're going to kick some ass!!. (This is so un Tohru like :P)

And so the team walked towards the battlefield.

------------() With Gaito ()-----------

"Why do I feel like someone has left me five minutes ago?" Gaito felt weird.

"Because I left you, I've finally realized that whatever I was doing wasn't good for either one of us." Sara walked towards Gaito, and reached out her hand. "It is not to late, we can still get out from this mess and build a life together.

"Why is your hair orange again?"

"Because I am and will stay a mermaid princess" Sara smiled.

"Why would I ever want to build a life with a TRAITOR!!!" Gaito smacked Sara.

Everybody saw what happened but couldn't believe their eyes. "SARA" Tohru ran towards Sara.

"STAY AWAY" Sara pushed Tohru away. "This is my fight for now, I can handle it." Sara reached out to Gaito again.

"Sara I don't need you" But Sara had already reached him.

"Please don't talk anymore, look at us. We are with to many it would be better if you just gave up."

Rin interfered. "Orange pearl princess? The Akito I knew wasn't the person to give up like that, I know you love him but I think that it is better that we fight."

Sara looked stunned. "I don't want to fight!!! I definitely don't want to fight."

Rin thought about it. "You know what, I think I can give you a new song. The song won't hurt that much it'll just drive away the evil power. And you Sara have the duty to save his soul." Rin handed Sara her new mic.

"I'll save his soul."

And then al seven shout. "PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!"

------------() **Song WITHOUT TEXT** ()-----------

_Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni _

_  
Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga  
Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai _

_  
Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku  
SUKOORU koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku  
Ima koso, ima koso _

_  
Minna no KODOU wo kasaneau iro no HARMONII  
Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de  
Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE  
Kanjiru KODOU wo wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite hirogaru yume no PAAFEKUTO HARMONII_

------------() **End of Song** ()-----------

Gaito fell on his hands an knees. "Why must you do this to me Sara?"

Sara felt heart broken because indeed she had hurt Gaito. "I'm so sorry, I feel awful but it is my duty as a princess." She turned towards Tohru.

"Tohru?"

Tohru looked up. "Y-y-yes??"

Sara opened up her locket. And revealed the pearl it was hiding. "Could you please take care of this for me?" Sara removed the pearl and gave it to Tohru.

"What are you going to do? Tohru felt like crying.

"I'm going to protect Gaito's soul." With that said she walked towards Gaito. Kissed him and turned together with him into bubbles. "Goodbye everyone"

Nobody felt like saying something.

------------() With Kyo ()-----------

"Kyo!!" Tohru ran towards Kyo.

Kyo, who was just regaining conciousness, had no idea who was calling him. (He got smacked by Misha. But let's just say that the princesses knocked him cold because he would have been in danger if he had followed them.)

Tohru flung her arms around Kyo's waist. "I'm so glad that I can hold you now. You don't know how much I've missed you." Tohru cried (again…)

"Tohru??" Kyo also raised his arms to hold her.

"KYO" Tohru couldn't keep it inside anymore. "I HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT. ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU BUT I HAD TO SING MY WAY TROUGH. NOT EVEN ONE SIGN THAT YOU WERE OKAY." Tohru forgot that Caren and Coco had told her that. "I HATE YOU!!!!!."

Kyo sat there. "Tohru?" But there was no stopping Tohru. "Tohru?" Then Kyo was getting annoyed by her yelling and kissed her. And it did shut her up.

------------() Time skip. ()-----------

"Are you sure that you can't finish high school?" Kyo looked into the pink mermaids eyes.

"No I'm sorry I need to rebuild my Kingdom, Gaito destroyed it al. I can't neglect my people. Don't give me that face I don't like it either."

Kyo stared. "When will you come back?"

Tohru felt her throat tighten. "I don't think I'll ever come back. I'm so sorry but I am the princess of the north pacific I need to stay in my kingdom. I only was on the land to find Gaito. Which, I have done now."

Kyo gazed at Tohru. "So I won't ever see you again?"

"I'll try to visit you but I can't promise anything." Tohru turned around. They were having this conversation on the beach. She walked away.

Kyo followed her and suddenly threw his arms around her. "I love you, please remember that."

Tohru turned so she could look at Kyo. "I love you to, an I'l…" But before she could finish her sentence Kyo had already placed his lips on hers.

Then their lips separated. "Sorry I have to go now." Tohru ran towards the sea not looking back. She jumped into the water. And suddenly she was nowhere to be seen anymore. And Kyo just stood there. Not realizing what just happened.

------------() Sohma residence ()-----------

"Kyo – kun you are back already. Where did you leave our flower?"

"Shut up you stupid dog. Just because our curse broke when Akito died doesn't mean that you can say those pervy things." He knew his argument wasn't making any sense.

"We still have some stew for you if you want it" Shigure was trying to be nice.

"No I don't need it. I'll be going upstairs."

And then he went to the roof. He sat on the same spot where he always sat even before he met "Her" And then he fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

Yes i know i'm hating myself to for this ending XD 

But if you want to know REALLY WANT TO KNOW.. I'll be writing an epiloque (not a sequil my fantasy is dry to the bone i can't think of anything else.)

By the way people I know this chapter is litelarly copied from the original mermaid melody anime. But i did put my own twist in it. And this chapter was really hard (but it is my longest yay for me) The next chapter won't contain anything from neither Fruits basket nor mermaid melody. Only the characters. And next chapter will be the last so look forward to it kay ??

AND REVIEW a writer loves reviews it makes them write faster. In this case i had a lot of stuff going on. But normally reviews make writers write faster.

So please review kay??

Misha Kiki I love you to death I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!.

Essitjuh Signing off.


	12. The end

Hya everybody have you already forgiven me for my lousy ending:P well guess what it wasn't the ending i was just joking.  
But to bad this chapter is. This is the official last chapter of my fanfiction.

And i promise it is good.

This one is dedicated to my friend Tiadrin. I don't know why i just felt like i needed to dedicate it to himoh yes it is also dedicated to kiki and misha (altough i did miss your review misha :'( )take care everybody i hope you enjoyed this fanfiction (and please check out my amv's :)) 

* * *

"Daddy" a little girl with orange hair ran up to her father. "Daddy, can I sing a song for you??" 

The father smiled. "Sure you can, I love it when you sing." 

"YAY wait a minute let me get my microphone" The girl ran away.

A young woman walked towards the two. "dear you shouldn't make her to excited she needs to go to bed in a few minutes."

The man smiled again. "I'll take her upstairs after she has finished this song."

---------- () WTF did happen over there? Let's go back in time ()----------

"It's has been two months since Tohru left, this towel reminds me of her" Shigure whined. 

"YOU PERVERT" The two boys screamed in unison.

Kyo glared. "I'm going to sit on the roof I don't need this sickening conversation." And Kyo walked upstairs. "Why did she have to leave? I feel so alone without her." Kyo thought about the time that Tohru was there, and the day that she left.

Kyo was laying down like that for a few minutes when he heard someone coming up the stairs. "Yuki if you want something just ask I don't feel like talking." 

"I'm sorry Kyo but I really wanted to see you, I missed you so much." 

When Kyo looked to whom that voice belonged, he almost fell of the roof.

---------- () A little tiny bit further in time ()----------

"Congratulations Tohru you finally got your high school diploma, why did you stop?" It was two years ago when Tohru attended high school for the second time. Which made her about nineteen years old.

Tohru smiled. "It doesn't matter why it only matters that I came back." Kyo held her hand. With her other hand she covered her belly which revealed a tiny, baby bump.

"Oh my little flower is expecting" Shigure sang with the most obnoxious voice he could make. 

"Shut up you perv" Kyo let go of Tohru's hand and took a swing at Shigure.

"Waah Kyo hit me"

Yuki walked towards Tohru. "Congratulations with your diploma you must feel relieved now?" 

Tohru smiled "Yes I do but I was planning to wait with this." She pointed at her belly.

"Tohru – sama. Princess of the north pacific?" Rin was standing in front of Tohru.

Tohru made a smile as big as she could. "Rin I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to" Rin smiled but then looked strict. "Why the heck are you pregnant? That shouldn't even be possible. You are aware of the fact that there is a 50 percent chance of the baby being a mermaid??

"Yes I am aware of that, but I wanted to ask you something." Tohru sounded concerned. "Is there already a successor for Sara? 

"Not yet but there are rumours going around that she should be born soon." 

Tohru looked disappointed.

---------- () Again a tiny bit further in time ()----------

"Kyo look at her she is so tiny?" Tohru held her baby. "And look she has your hair."

Kyo looked at his baby full with pride. "She is beautiful just like you."

"Mrs Honda? Do you already have a name for her?" 

Tohru and Kyo smiled. "Yes" They said in unison. "Her name is going to be Seira."

---------- () Again a tiny bit further in time ()----------

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Kyo kissed Tohru.

---------- () Back to where we started in this chapter. ()----------

"Okay daddy I'll sing" Seira put the microphone to her mouth

-----------()**Song WITHOUT TEXT** ()-----------

_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu_

_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de_

_Yume wo miteta no_

_Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru_

_Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai _

_Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara_

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite_

_Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa_

_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

-----------()**end of song** ()-----------

"mommy did you like it?" Seira looked at her mother. 

"Yes Seira it sounded wonderful now off to bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed" Seira ran away but was easily caught by Kyo.

"Now squirt you have to go to bed." He picked her up and brought her to bed.

Tohru looked uneasy and walked trough the garden as if she was trying to find someghing"Rin are you there? " Tohru sounded concerned.

"Of course I'm here you just have to call and I come… it's the negative point of being a goddess." Rin laughed. "What's wrong?"

"When do we have to tell Seira that she is a princess I mean, Kyo doesn't even know yet. We know she is a mermaid but I'm the only one who knows that she is the successor of Sara." 

"She'll turn 5 tomorrow doesn't she?" Tohru nodded. "I think that the will be right tomorrow. I have a present for her". Rin walked away.

-----------() The next day ()-----------

"Mommy, daddy look what I got." Seira held up a necklace that was similar to Tohru's. 

"It seems like your necklace was a success Tohru" Kyo smiled.

"Look what auntie Noelle got me it's a stuffed bear." 

Noel looked at Tohru. "I didn't know what I should buy for her. But I thought it was cute.

Rin entered the scene. And everyone went silent.

Seira looked up and saw Rin. She quickly ran toward her mother and took shelter behind her leg. "mom she's scary." 

"Seira!" Tohru laughed.

Rin walked towards Seira. "This is your birthday isn't it" She smiled at Seira.

"Y-yes"

"If you open up your locket you can see a empty space in it can you?" Seira opened her locket and noticed that Rin was right. "I have something for you that can fill up that space. " Rin gave Seira a bright orange pearl.

"Wow I love it" Seira put it in her locket. "Look dad it fits just perfectly. But what is this nostalgic feeling?" Seira looked at her locket which had started to glow. 

"Don't be scared Seira this is your destiny." Rin started to speak. "To speak the truth you are the successor of Sara. The former mermaid princess, of the Indian Ocean. You are the new orange mermaid princess. 

"What does that mean?"

"It means nothing honey. It's just that you can sing to defeat the bad guys from the sea. You love to sing don't you? That shouldn't be a problem." Tohru felt that this was going in the wrong direction.

"That is true." Seira smiled. "I do love to sing. Mom are you a princess to?" 

"Yes I am the owner of the pink pearl." 

"Can we sing a song together? How many princesses are there? What is the Indian Ocean like?" Seira had a lot of questions.

"Sure we can sing together, there are seven princesses and they are all here." Tohru pointed at them. "Pink pearl voice"

"Aqua pearl voice"

"Green pearl voice"

"Indigo pearl voice"

"Purple pearl voice

"Yellow pearl voice"

Seira looked at them while they were transforming. "Can I have those clothes to??" Her eyes went big. "Orange pearl voice"

-----------()**Song WITHOUT TEXT** ()-----------

_Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?_

_Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni_

_Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora_

_Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni_

_Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake.._

_Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to_

_Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni_

_Anata wa kurushindeta no_

_Junpaku no.._

_Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte_

_"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!_

_Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima.._

_Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara._

_Listen to my love kono uta o.._

-----------()**End of song** and the next day.()-----------

Kyo woke up early in the morning with Tohru in his arms. He kissed her forehead and got out of bed. He went straight to Seira's room and looked inside. She was sleeping to. 

"She sure had a wonderful birthday. But I was kinda surprised that she is a princess to." Kyo walked downstairs. "What does it matter they are here with me."

The life that started off miserably seemed to finally have calmed down. Kyo was making breakfast for his wife and daughter. He wouldn't transform into a cat anymore. His bracelet lay in the drawer. And he wouldn't be confined. 

He was free to go where he wanted to go. Had the girl he loved as his wife and had a baby with her. His precious little daughter. What more could he ask for? He loved his life.

(but still he needs to be careful because Yuki will kill him if he ever hurts Tohru XD)

_Totemo ureshikattayo  
Kimiga warai kaketeta  
Subete wo tokasu hohoemide  
Haru wa mata tookute  
Tsumetai tsuchi no naka de  
Mebuku toki wo matte tanda_

_Tatoeba kurushii kyo datotoshitemo  
Kinou no kizu wo nokoshite itemo  
Shinjitai kokoro hadoite yukeruto  
Umarekawaru koto wa dekinaiyo  
Dakedo kawatewa yukerukara  
Let's stay together itsumo_

* * *

The REAL End

* * *


	13. Major Anouncement

Hi people:D,

Hi people I have a major anouncement to make.

I have decided that I'm going to make a sequel for a mermaids basket.

Why?

1 some ideas popped right in

2 it has been asked a lot of times.

There is one condition (well it's not a condition but more a question)

i have no idea what i should call the story. So please give me ideas

the main plot is going to be about seira tohru kyo and the other princesses.

BUT if my idea doesn't work out the way i wanted it to.. I don't think i'll be able to make a sequel (sorry guys)

So i do not promise anything

if it does work out the first chapter will be up in 3 weeks or so. (i'm in the middle of my last mid terms after this torture i'll be graduated XD (the schools in the netherlands are slightly different )

Please wait for my chapters:)

and if it doesn't work out i'll tell you guys (sorry i can't promise anything please don't hate me:P)

Essitjuh

if you have ideas for the title please review


End file.
